Screw! Bad Love Akuma to Tenshi
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Como habia pasado esto!, ella era una Geek desalineada y era el objetivo principal del maton del instituto. Nada podia ir peor para Haruno Sakura,quien hiba a pensar que un chico malo como el se fijaria en una niña buena he ingenua?. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Screw Bad Love!

Escritora:**©Tsukiharu Aoi** [la historia salio de mi loca cabecita]

Personajes:**©K. Masashi**, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Parejas: SasuSaku, Sasosaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SuiKarin, InoSai.

Advertencias: En este Fanfic encontraras lenguaje algo vulgar, y Lemmon. [advierto para que no vayan a salir con que no les dije XD]

* * *

><p>Cap. !Akuma-sama?<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Básicamente era su primer dia en la preparatoria "Neon Institute", y en si, estaba algo fastidiada. Caminó temblososa hacia el area de administración, acomodo sus amplias gafas, y suspiro para llenarse de valor.

-Aqui vamos...- Susurro entrando a aquella oficina.

...

Sus pasos resonaban como eco en los pasillo de aquel lugar tan inmenso, torpemente caminaba hacia el que seria su aula durante 4 largos años.

- Que sera lo que tengo de malo como para que me eviten tanto...- Susurro la chica mientras se detenía para observar la entrada del área de la cafetería.

Fijo su mirada en el reflejo de la pizarra de anuncios y agacho el rostro. Estaba algo preocupada y tenia bastante miedo como para entrar. Nunca había sido muy segura de si misma ni de su apariencia. Era delgada, sin pecho, pálida y de un extraño color de cabello, un rosa durazno tan llamativo que le causaba problemas y burlas, usaba unos lentes de culo de botella, esos que te hacen ver de lo mas geek y torpe posible, los cuales ocultaban sus hermosos ojos jade turquesa, lo único de lo que estaba orgullosa, a esepcion de que estaba bastante mal de la vista. Pero aunque su apariencia -a su punto de vista- era horrible y nerd, a muchos otros les parecía lindo.

Tropezó con uno de los escalones que daban hacia ese concurrido pasillo y callo estrepitosamente haciendo que sus gafas calleran, solto un gritillo de dolor al sentir el golpe en su parte trasera. Trató de ponerse de pie pero una enorme punzada en su tobillo la hizo caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

-KHJ!... - Soltó al tocarse el tobillo.

_-Mira que caerte en uno de los pasillos mas concurridos del instituto! si seras patosa!...- _Pensó tratando de alcanzar sus gafas.

El timbre de el receso sonó, dando a entender que pronto los pasillos se llenarían de gente. La pelirrosa se alarmo.

-..Rayos rayos rayos rayos!... en donde estan mis lentes!...- Susurro desesperada tocando con sus manos el cristal del suelo.

Se detuvo de repente, poniendo atención al eco que se iba escuchando, al parecer alguien se acercaba. Y se detuvieron derrepente.

Levanto su vista temblorosa, solo lograba distinguir algunas cosas borrosas, y lo que pudo distinguir fue una silueta muy alta. Enrrojecio a tal punto de que parecía que iba a competir contra una granada.

-Hmp...- "Menciono" la persona frente a ella.

Le entregó sus gafas y la pelirrosa se las puso, logrando distinguir claramente a aquel salvador que le había encontrado las gafas.

-G.. gracias...- Susurro tratando de ponerce de pie, pero callo de nuevo.

El chico frente a ella la sostuvo y la cargo sin pedirle permiso, ella se sonrojo a tal grado que estaba caliente. Trato de bajarce pero el chico la apreto mas para que dejara de moverce.

-No llegaste a clase por esto no?... eres patosa, te has lastimado. Así que cállate y aguanta hasta el fin del día.- Menciono con voz grave el chico que la cargaba. Haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

Al entrar al comedor los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Muchos disimulaban y algunos otros no entendían la palabra "disimular", así que básicamente fue el tema de conversación en ese momento. El chico la sentó en una de las mesas al final del comedor y el se puso frente a ella, La observo serio, como si pensara que decir.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke... tu eres Haruno Sakura no?...- Menciono serio y neutro.

La pelirrosa sintio miedo y asintio rapidamente.

-Gracias... por... por ayudarme hace un rato...- Menciono nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-Estabas estorbando... era mejor quitarte de ese lugar o te confundirian con un animal perdido.-

Comento remarcando la palabra estorbo. La pelirrosa se sintió mal por eso.

-U...Uchiha-sama... aquí esta su almuerzo...- Susurro un chico peliblanco hacia el pelinegro frente a el sin levantar la vista.

El pelinegro tomo su bandeja de comida.

-Trae lo mismo para Haruno...- Menciono serio.

El chico peliblanco asintió y fue corriendo directo a la fila en donde se repartía la comida. La jade solo se quedo aturdida por el carácter del pelinegro y el trato que daba y le daban .

...

El almuerzo en si fue muy silencioso y algo atemorizante para la pelirrosa, ya que el pelinegro la miraba enfadado. Termino de comer y agradeció por la comida. Saco de su mochila un libro de anatomía y comenzó a repasarlo, el chico pelinegro solo levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Oye! que haces? estoy leyendolo!...- Comento sorprendida, cuando el pelinegro le arrebato el libro de la mano.

- El timbre ha sonado torpe, hay que ir a clase.- Finalizo el chico enfadado.

Cargo de nuevo a la pelirrosa y entraron al aula. el salón estaba en silencio, o al menos cuando ellos entraron.

La presentación fue rápida y tediosa. La profesora de Terminología -Kurenai- Era amable pero explicaba las cosas como si tratara a unos niños. Todos mandaban miradas leves hacia la pelirrosa, murmurando cosas como "-pobre chica...- -terminara mal...- -Akuma-san es muy cruel al haberla elegido... se ve muy ingenua...-" y así siguieron durante el día.

El dolor en su tobillo disminullo, y pudo caminar sin la necesidad de ser tratada como costal de nuevo. Estaba por salir de clases.

-Haruno Sakura-san verdad?..- Menciono una pelicastaña de mirada chocolate haciendo voltear a la pelirrosa, quien ya tenia ancia por irse ya que el uchiha la observaba atentamente.

-si..si.. soy yo.. sucede algo?...- pregunto nerviosa, observando sobre el hombro de la castaña , dándose cuenta que el pelinegro estaba por ir a la salida del salón.

-Si... solo quisiera advertirte en nombre mio y de mis amigas que... deverias tener cuidado con Akuma-sama...- Susurro la castaña para salir rapidamente del aula.

La pelirrosa se quedo pensativa _-Akuma-sama?... se refieren a Sasuke-san no?... quizá estoy confundiendolo, ya preguntare después..- _Pensó caminando hacia la salida, cuando sintió que era tomada por el hombro, un escalofrió helado paso por su columna y su frente tomo un leve tono azul.

-Te acompaño torpe...- menciono el pelinegro tomando a la pelirrosa por el cuello de la camiseta, siendo esta casi arrastrada por los pasillos. Lagrimas de miedo se asomaron por sus jades ojos.

Y un fuerte pensamiento cruzo por la mente de la pelirrosa.

_-Tragame Tierra!...-_

* * *

><p><em>-que ya no me mire!- <em>Pensé intranquila, dándome cuanta por la ventana del metro que Uchiha-san no dejaba de mirarme pensativo. Acomode mis gafas tratando de no sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba, ya que me encontraba demasiado mareada.

Uchiha-san por las pocas horas que he convivido con el, se ve que es muy enfadon, y también tiene ese don de mandar... no pregunta, solo afirma y ordena sin que puedas dar tu opinión. La verdad me da bastante miedo, tiene una escalofriante aura negativa que se puede notar con facilidad, es como un demonio, es pálido y muy alto, delgado pero muy fuerte ya que me ha cargado como si fuera un costal de patatas, y su mirada es como si fueran hoyos negros, que si tratas de mirarlos nunca encontrarías salida, su cabello es desordenado y largo de un tono negro con destellos azules, muy parecido al estilo que usan los cantantes visual kei,Su voz es neutra y aterciopelada, y siempre tiene un tono de mandato y fastidio en la voz, como si todo le molestara o le resultara molesto de alguna forma. No lo conozco mucho, pero por como me ha tratado el día de hoy, siento que me va a ir horrible estos 4 largos años.

El timbre del metro sonó, dando a entender que había llegado a la parada en donde yo tenia que bajar, salí nerviosa, sintiendo como era seguida por el chico demonio.

Estaba por entrar a mi pacifico hogar cuando sentí que me tomaban del hombro, comenze a sudar frio y voltee algo nerviosa hacia Akuma-san.

-Pasare por ti mañana a las 6, trata de no romperte nada.- Comento Akuma-san frente a mi, asentí asustada, ya que su mirada era amenazante, cuando el se dio la vuelta para irse, yo entre corriendo a casa.

Me tire sobre la amplia cama de mi habitación y comencé a llorar como una niña. !Es que Uchiha-san me causaba tanto temor!. Ademas, como siempre, madre y padre no estaban en casa, me sentia sola, deprimida y ahora tenia a un matón controlándome... Es que acaso la mala suerte no me iba a dejar nunca?.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Que bien que les agradara mi fic!~ ahora respondere a sus dudas~! Ya saben! el copyright pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, la historia es mía *w*

**aRiElLa 95 : A Sasuke le llaman Akuma-sama ( Amo Demonio) por el echo de que es el mas temido del instituto~ Todos le tienen gran temor porque es de posición poderosa y el carácter ~ uf ~ XDD pero eso ya se vera después.**

**Ikamari : La verdad yo nunca he leído ese one-shot~ pero lo buscare XDD que bien que te guste mi fic~ a mi también me gustan estas parejas~**

**akyraa : Gracias por leer mi fic!~ y El significado de Akuma to Tenshi~ significa, Demonio x Angel~ ya que asi es como se ve esta pareja.**

**mauge : Awww grax por comentar mi fic~ espero que la historia te agrade~**

**XDD bn bn ya les quite sus dudas de la cabecita! XD ahora a leer!~**

* * *

><p>Cap. Tenshi no Namida~<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dicen que en ocasiones la vida da muchos giros inesperados. Y para la pelirrosa tomo un golpe duro hacia el suyo. Se sentía pesada y con fuertes dolores de cabeza, era de madrugada y tendria que ir al instituto junto al Gran Akuma del instituto. Tembló ligeramente al recordar la escena del día anterior, cuando el chico la arrastro por el pasillo de una manera tan extraña que parecia salida de manga.

Suspiro. Fijo sus orbes jades hacia los estantes de su habitación, tomos y tomos de manga por doquier, todos ellos eran de un genero en especifico, shojo. Había de vampiros, incesto, de diferencia de edades, de chicos rebeldes, ella amaba a esos personajes. Un mundo en donde la protagonista sufría, lloraba y al final lograba terminar junto a su gran y eterno amor. Algo que ella añoraba, como las niñas sueñan con principes y cuentos de hadas.

-Deja ya eso!... los cuentos de hadas no existen...- Susurro al aire mientras se desperezaba y se dirigía a la ducha, aun eran las 5 de la mañana y para ella el arreglarse no tomaba mas de 15 minutos.

Enredo su sedoso y lindo cabello en un moño alto para no mojarcelo ya que sabia que se enfermaría si este no se le secaba, y ella odiaba usar secadoras. Lavo su rostro y fijo su mirada en su reflejo del espejo al terminar de ducharse. no le tomo mas de 10 minutos terminar. Suspiro observando las leves pecas que se asomaban por su nariz, dándole un toque adorable, y aunque veía algo borroso ya sabia distinguir su rostro.

se acomodo su cabello en una cola baja, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, tomo unos pantalones de licra verdes y una blusa larga tipo vestido de color crema y opto por unos converse tipo botas de color crema. el vestuario era muy cómodo, se puso sus gafas y sonrió frente a su reflejo. Ella no se sentía hermosa, pero era ella misma, autentica y solo ella.

Bajo las escaleras de la amplia casona y se diriguio a la cocina, tomo una rebanada de postre de queso que estaba en el refrigerador y tomo un vaso de leche. con eso estaba satisfecha.

Su mirada se ensombrecio al notar la foto familiar, en donde ella sonrreia junto a sus padres y junto a su hermano, a quien hace tiempo no veia.

-No ha sido lo mismo sin ti... Eliot-niisama..- Susurro al tiempo en que se escucho el claxon de un auto frente a su casa.

De la nada comenzo a sudar frió, de alguna manera ya sabia quien era.

Camino hacia la puerta y salio cerrando con llave. y posó sus jades ojos en el elegante automóvil frente a ella. El chico la observó sereno, como si hubiera despertado de "buen" humor. Pero la magia se rompió al momento en que el gruño y le grito que subiera al auto.

El cielo se encontraba nublado y gris, el clima era fresco pero no helado, y había un leve roció, anunciando que pronto llovería. Ella fijo su mirada hacia la ventana de aquel pálido y luminoso salón, observando como leves gotas de lluvia escurrían por esta.

-Bien chicos... ese es el medicamento que se debe administrar a los pacientes con asma prolongada...- Termino la profesora de Procesos *Kushina*

Suspiró. Volteando su mirada a los apuntes que hizo sin siquiera prestar atención, era algún tipo de don o algo así, por mas distraída que estuviera escuchaba y apuntaba. Al instante se puso alerta, sintiendo que era observada de una manera intensa y fría.

_-...solo no miraré, y todo estará bien-_ Penso la ojijade.

Varios pares de libros cayeron sobre su escritorio causándole un respingo. Volteo rápidamente hacia encima de su cabeza, una pelirroja la observaba como si fuera una cosa rara, una mirada, sinica y con lastima.

-Haruno-san... nesesito mi tarea para mañana, espero la contestes bien, despues de todo eres un _pez seco*_ no?- Fue la chillona y molesta voz que salio de los labios de la chica pelirroja.

-No...- la respuesta no salio de la pelirrosa. El tono tétrico y frió causo un respingo por parte de las dos chicas. Y la escena del día anterior se repitió.

La de mirada jade quedo atónita, pues, no noto cuando el pelinegro ya había guardado sus cosas, y había estado tras la pelirroja, con un semblante bastante molesto.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Pov<strong>

Estaba enfadado, no estoy segura porque, pero claramente se nota enojado. - _¿Sera por lo de Anju-san?_- No estoy segura. El clima hacia que me temblaran los huesos, y de cierta forma, la mirada de Akuma-san, me pone muy nerviosa, siento como si quisiera regañarme por algo, pero esta esperando el momento correcto. El auto se detuvo, y salí de mis pensamientos, fije mi mirada hacia la ventana -_Esta no es mi casa.._.- Pensé mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia Akuma-san. El me observaba serio.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta. Acaso no puedes decir no?...boba.- Su mirada onix estaba fijamente en mi. Se encontraba serio.

-Lo..lo siento...- hable por lo bajo. La mirada de Akuma-san destello de color escarlata, pero al instante volteo bruscamente su rostro hacia fuera del auto. -_E..escarlata?... no puede ser, seguro lo he imaginado_.- Pensé al instante.

-Te llevare a casa, espero que aprendas a decir no, alguna vez boba.- Comento sin mirarme, era como si evadiera mi mirada. Yo solo escondí mi rostro entre mi flequillo.

* * *

><p>La ojijade, entro a su casa -<span>vacía<span>- pero su casa al fin y al cabo. Camino con pesadez hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, arrastrando sus pies, se le observaba decaída. Dejo su mochila a lado de su cama y se tiro sobre esta.

Suspiró. Se reincorporo rápidamente y se diriguio hacia la librería de su casa, había una duda que rondaba por su cabeza, y ahora que estaba sola, nadie le prohibiría ver los libros familiares.

Caminó a paso firme y subió hacia la ultima estantería y tomo uno de los 8 tomos que había ahí -**_The mistery of the cherry rose.- _**

Siempre quiso saber sobre la extraña marca de flor de cerezo que habia en su cuello, mas nunca le explicaron. Le habían comentado que se encontraba en uno de los diarios familiares, que era alguna clase de marca hereditaria, y que solo aparecía en algunos integrantes de la familia. Mas fue lo único que le explicaron.

Se sentó en uno de los largos y rojos sofás que había ahí y abrió el libro. Comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_-/ ...Jamas se encontró registro de aquella desaparición. después de aquel acontecimiento, Haruno Rose no volvió a ser vista. Conforme pasaron los años cada 6 generaciones, uno de los integrantes Haruno nace poseyendo la marca de Cherry rose, cuya maldición, se baso en la desaparición de Haruno Rose. Esta consiste en que cuyo nacido, sera cuidado y criado como fue cuidada Rose, madurara y cuando este preparada sera sacrificada o entregada a la soledad en el bosque Snow Dark, en donde deberá ser cazada y devorada por el demonio que reside en aquel lugar. De no ser así, Los familiares tendrán que dar sus vidas a cambio de la nacida bajo la maldición.../-_ No continuó, pues sus jades ojos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas, y estaba comenzando a hipar.

No podía ser cierto, sus padre nunca le harían algo así -_verdad?_- pero al instante junto las piezas de su memoria, sus padres nunca quisieron apegarse mucho, cuando ella era pequeña, su madre solia llorar, mas nunca le comento el porque. Su padre no la escuchaba y solo le sonrreia de manera triste, y su hermano, aquel chico de cabellos platinados, habia discutido con sus padres una noche antes de huir de casa. Mas lo ultimo que le dio, fue una flor de cerezo conservada en un extraño liquido. Mencionando algo como -_te sera de buena suerte mientras lo portes nee.._- Y después de eso, no lo volvió a ver.

Eso quería decir, que sus padres se habían estado despidiendo de ella poco a poco?... No! eso era demasiado cruel.

Al pasar de hoja para tratar de seguir leyendo, el libro cayo de sus manos.

Un retrato de ella estaba en aquel libro. -_No... no soy yo...cierto?.._- Pensó asustada. Pues la joven de aquel retrato portaba ropajes victorianos. Fijó su vista bajo el retrato -...Haruno Rose..- susurro, callendo de rodillas. Aquella antepasada era idéntica a ella, a esepcion que el retrato estaba en blanco y negro, si no, se hubiera visto a si misma en aquel libro. Pero la mirada de Rose, era triste y vacía, casi lúgubre. y en su hombro derecho, portaba la marca que ella también poseía.

Escucho pasos cerca de la puerta, mas no sintió fuerza para huir de ahí. Sus padres la observaron sorprendidos, mas al ver el libro en el suelo frente a su hija, comenzaron a soltar pequeños sollozar silenciosos. El padre de la pelirrosa, un hombre de cabello plata y mirada violeta trato de hacercarce, mas la mirada vacía y llorosa de la pelirrosa lo hizo detenerse.

-Hija... - La grave voz de su padre la hizo salir de aquel pequeño trance, y solo agacho la mirada, su voz salio fria.

-Déjame padre... comprendo lo que sucede, es por el bien de la familia no?...- Comento distante la pelirrosa, levantando una falsa sonrisa hacia sus padres, Su madre comenzó a llorar con fuerza. -... solo quiero saber... cuando sucedera...- Comento concluyendo sus comentarios. Su padre ensombrecio su mirada.

-En 3 meses, cuando cumplas los 17...- El tono de voz del ojivioleta era dolido, como si recordar aquello le lastimara. Abrazo a su esposa, una bella mujer de cabellos violeta y mirada jade.

-...Ya veo... si me disculpan... que descansen- El tono de la pelirosa era vació, como si la que hablara no fuera ella. Subió las escaleras y se perdió por los largos corredores de aquella casona.

Estaba en shock. Solo le quedaban 3 meses de vida, y al cumplir años todo acabaria de muy mala manera.

-Esto... no puede estarme pasando...- Soltó suavemente mientras se desbanecia en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Minna san! disculpen la demora, sin pc, y con la memoria extraviada, no pude actualizar. pero aqui la conti~

* * *

><p>Cap. 3 Tomodachi...? Uso...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió una ligera brisa helada, dándole a entender que era hora de despertar. Abrió sus jades ojos y se puso de pie para comenzar su día.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

-.._. Asi que... 3 meses mas.._.- Pensó al momento de abrir la puerta de su armario.

Tomó un suéter gris de manga larga y unas licras negras. se dio una ducha y salio por inercia. Calzo sus converse y bajo a la cocina.

Esta vez su cabello iba suelto, largo y lacio, dándole un toque aun mas inocente. Sus pasos resonaron por los pisos de cristal de aquel lugar, dándole aviso a sus padres que estaba por entrar.

Su madre le miraba triste al igual que su padre, ambos ya desayunando, la pelirrosa puso su mejor cara, no podía odiarles, no a ellos, a sus padres.

Le sonrio alegre a su madre. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Tranquila madre, no les odio, solo, finjamos que esto no sucederá, finjamos que no pasara nada malo mientras estemos juntos.- Comento tierna la pelirrosa.

Su madre asintió y le dio su desayuno. Su padre le miro enternecido y la abrazo.

Termino su desayuno y se giro para ver a su madre.

-Me voy al instituto.-

-Pero hija, hoy es sábado.- Su madre la miraba preocupada.

-Lo se madre, pero hoy abra practica. Regresare alrededor de las 6.- Comento, mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado, y no llegues tarde, sabes lo que sucede después de las 9.- Susurro su padre con un rostro asustado.

La jade asintió. Ella ya sabia todo eso.

...

Caminaba por las calles de aquel lugar tan alejado. La neblina era espesa, y comenzaba a sentir temor. Caminó a paso rápido, ya que al ser aun de mañana y al no haber nunca sol en ese lugar, se tornaba bastante tétrico.

Acomodo sus gafas y se abrazo a si misma mientras caminaba rápidamente, solo quedaba poco mas de una cuadra para llegar a la estación del metro.

Sentía pasos cerca, como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, mas no volteo. El metro estaba a punto de irse, asi que opto por correr para entrar rápidamente.

Se sentó en uno de los tantos lugares vacíos, aun quedaba casi una hora para llegar al instituto. Suspiro aliviada.

-.._.Juro haber sentido que me seguían... pero... no, seguro es mi imaginación_.-

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír, ya muchas cosas extrañas comenzaban a sucederle de manera irónica.

-Menuda vida... seguro kami-sama me odia...- Susurro por lo bajo.

El trayecto fue bastante apacible y tranquilo.

El tiempo paso rápido, y el sonido que daba aviso de haber llegado a su parada fue el que le despertó de su ensoñamiento. Ajusto su mochila y camino hacia la entrada de la universidad.

Los pasillos estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba el eco que hacían sus tenis al caminar. Entro a su aula, en la cual solo estaba la pelicastaña de el día anterior junto con otras 3 chicas. Estas voltearon hacia ella cuando entro.

-Oye! frentona ven con nosotras!...- hablo una chica rubia de mirada celeste. La pelirrosa asintió y se acerco.

-Q- que sucede?...- Pregunto la jade atenta. La rubia miro a la chica que estaba junto a ella, una pelinegra de mirada perlada, quien le miraba asustada.

-Bien, antes que nada, yo soy Yamanaka Ino, ella Es hyuuga Hinata- Señalo a la pelinegra -... Hyung TenTen...- señalo a la pelicastaña. -... Y Namikase Temari.- señalo a otra rubia de ojos verde opaco.

La pelirrosa asintió.

-Tu eres Haruno Sakura No?.- pregunto La chica llamada Temari. La pelirrosa asintió de nuevo.

-Sa- sabemos lo de tu clan... p-por que, nuestras familias también son parte de esa tradición.- Comento rápidamente la chica de Mirada perlada, Hinata.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso quería decir, que aquellas chicas también serian sacrificadas?. No, aquello le era imposible de pensar. La rubia de mirada celeste la observo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, No nos referimos a eso.- Acaso había leído su mente?, no no fue eso. Ella era demasiado transparente.

-Sino... a que, nosotras seremos tus amigas y guardianas. No puedes morir así como así.- Termino la rubia, Ino.

-Por esa razón... Gusto en conocerte Sakura.- concluyo la pelicastaña sonriendole alegre. Las otras 3 hicieron lo mismo, Causando un sonrojo por la pelirrosa quien agacho la mirada -Gusto, en conocerlas chicas...- Logro articular por lo bajo.

El timbre de entrada sonó. Dando paso a todos los demás estudiantes quienes entraban poco a poco. La profesora de Practicas comenzo a formar grupos.

-Yamanaka, hyuuga, Hyung, Namikase, Haruno. Haced equipo.-

-Yoruha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Nara, Uchiha, equipo.-

-Hn...- El pelinegro se acerco a un rubio de mirada azul y piel bronceada. -Dobe... - Comento frio mientras el rubio asentia alegre y se dirigia hacia las chicas.

-esto... Sakura-chan, cambiemos equipo! Dattebayo~ - Comento alegre el rubio, pasando frente a la profesora pelirroja quien le miraba furiosa.

-Naruto!, estaras castigado llegando a casa escuchaste?...- Sentencio la pelirroja. El rubio le miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mama!, no me quites el ramen!. - grito causando risas por toda el aula.

...

No entendía el porque. Se encontraba confundida. ¿Porque Akuma-san querría a la pelirrosa en su equipo.?.

Era facil ver que ya le había tomado por juguete. Agacho la mirada hacia la rana sobre la mesa y luego la dirigió hacia el pelinegro frente a ella. Quien se encontraba recostado en el asiento con porte rebelde y enfadado.

Este le dirigio una mirada causando un gran sonrojo por parte de la pelirrosa quien agacho rapidamente la mirada de nuevo.

El timbre de cambio de hora sono. Dando por entender que era hora del almuerzo. La pelirrosa tomo su mochila y salio del aula, siendo seguida por el pelinegro.

-No te acerques a ellas...- Comento con un tono aspero y rudo. La pelirrosa parpadeo sorprendida.

-Pero...-

-Hn...- El pelinegro ignoro el intento de protesta de la pelirrosa y la jalo hacia el area de comedor.

_-Asi que... no tendre amigas por culpa de Akuma-san?-_ Penso la pelirrosa Mientras observaba de lejos a el grupo de chicas que antes la habian saludado.

...

Volteo su mirada hacia el techo de su habitacion. Hace ya menos de 2 horas que el pelinegro la habia llevado a rastras hacia su casa para que no se topara con aquellas chicas de nuevo.

Se levanto rápidamente, al parecer había recordado las palabras de las chicas. Si ellas tenían algo que ver, seguro estarían en alguno de los libros.

Camino rápidamente y entro a la biblioteca, bajo todos los libros de su familia y comenzó a leer.

_**-Clanes que conforman el consejo de supervivencia**_.- Nunca le habia interesado ese pequeño libro que habia al principio de todos los tomos de su familia, pero quizá había algo ahí. Ya que habían comentado algo sobre el clan Haruno.

**_-Durante siglos, el proteger a los seres divinos ha sido el trabajo de muchos de los clanes que existen en la tierra, seres con poderes sobrenaturales, manejando los elementos, prediciendo y evitando las calamidades..._**- Sus orbes jades observaron una imagen, de los lideres de todos los clanes, eran 16 en total. Cada uno, sosteniendo un animal diferente. - **_Mercurio, Neptuno, protectores del elemento del agua guiados para proteger el area maritima de los dioses junto a jupiter y Juno. Vesta, venus Protectores de la belleza humana. Vulcanuss y marte, guiadores y destructores, manejadores del fuego y la ira, el valor y el coraje. Dei, apolo y ceres aquellos que manejaban las emociones internas y los ciclos de la vida. Vachuss, Vesta y pluto Creadores del tiempo y espacio Padres de Kronos Y por ultimo Diana Quien No era protectora, Diosa De La Luna, la feminidad y la pureza. Quien protegia a todos los guardianes, y quienes le otorgaban parte de sus energias. Todos ellos, con progenitores, unificando los clanes atraves de los siglos y milenios. Cada clan unificado, Fue otorgado a una zona en especifico. Un milenio despues Diana, desapareció._**

**_A Cada uno de los protectores se le fue designado encontrarla. Para preservar la estabilidad antes de la culminación total. Cada niño nacido bajo luna llena fue llevado frente al dios del inframundo. Para designar y buscar dentro del alma de aquel débil ser el poder de Diana. Debían encontrarla, mas no lo lograron durante 6 milenios mas._**

**_Al final la encontraron, Dentro del corazón puro de una niña de 10 años. la cual portaba una pureza increíble. De grandes ojos jades, los cuales reflejaban la luz tierna de la luna. Diana había decidido renacer como un ser humano, un frágil y débil ser. Mas su reencarnación portaba una desventaja. Se encontraba ciega._**

**_Mas Los guardianes al no ser los únicos tras Diana. Optaron por la única forma de traerla de vuelta antes que el único dios demonio solitario la encontrara. Reencarnaron Como Humanos con habilidades especiales. Protegiéndola desde las sombras, evitando ser encontrados por aquel demonio. _**

**_Aquellas reencarnaciones portaban símbolos únicos que los identificaban en sus ojos. Cada guardián, portaba el símbolo de su poder en el iris, el cual solo podía mostrarse al momento de utilizar su poder._**

**_La primer batalla, Iniciada al momento en que diana cumpliría 17 años. Mas volvió a desaparecer. Dejando_**_** solo**...-_Trato de seguir leyendo. Mas la historia restante no se encontraba, pues las hojas habían sido arrancadas. Cerro el libro y re-acomodo todo.

Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

-_Que dejo?... algún objeto?, que pudo haber dejado?._..- Aquel pensamiento llego a su mente.

Se recostó en su cama, después de haberse duchado y puesto su pijama, quedando inmediatamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Cerro el libro del oráculo enfadado, aquello no debía de haber pasado. Se puso de pie de aquel carmesí sofá y reajusto el libro en una estantería de cristal azul.<p>

Su rubí mirada se dirigió a un retrato, en el cual sonreia una chica, de ropajes victorianos.

-Hn...- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho resonar en la oscuridad de aquella tétrica mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Escritora:**©Tsukiharu Aoi** [la historia salio de mi loca cabecita]

Personajes:**©K. Masashi**, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Minna~ gracias por leer mi fic y su continuacion~ estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar mis fics mas seguido, ya que ultimamente he estado un poco mal de salud y aprovecho para quedarme en la pc, Pero quiza muchas aun no lo sabeis asi que os aviso mis lectoras y lectores!, en la Nueva pelicula de Naruto: road to ninja. Habra SasuSaku explicito!, los trailers ya estan en internet por si deseais verlos. Bien ya es mucha mi emocion~ . asi que a aclarar vuestras pequeñas dudas~

**kami-sonamy : sip~ aparecera. pero aun falta.**

**kaoru-uchiha : Gracias~ y pues no te puedo aclarar nada~ aun hay muchas sorpresas.**

** dulce bernalzuniga : Si. Aun faltan muchas piezas~ y no puedo aclararles nada ya que es muy pronto XD. Conforme pasen los capitulos tus dudas seran resueltas~**

Gracias a todas mis lectoras y lectores~!

Bien, sin mas, aqui la conti~

* * *

><p>Cap. 4 Mask party? Dudas.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ino_ Pov.**

Estaba segura que era ella. Desde que llego había sido extraordinaria, su forma de captar todo a su alrededor sin siquiera prestar atención. No era común. Al principio me enfade, aquella chica era bastante patosa, y su atuendo era horrible, sin nada atrevido, ni nada que la hiciera lucir. Simplemente, me fastidio.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, no volvimos a hablar con ella gracias a el odioso de Uchiha. No estaba segura de el porque la seguía tanto. Pero era bastante sospechoso.

Suspire frustrada, hoy no seria un día agradable.

Me pose frente al espejo de mi habitación y recogi mi largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta sujetada por un listón violeta. Mi color favorito, vestí mi ropa, una falda violeta hasta un poco sobre la rodilla y una blusa color lila, tome mi suéter color lavanda y regrese la mirada al espejo. Puse atención en mis ojos, cuando encontré a Sakura sentí un gran dolor en ellos. Ahí fue que supe sobre mi pasado.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, topandome con mi primo, Un chico rubio idéntico a mi. Y de quien sospechaba bastante, ya que acababa de regresar de Rusia después de 15 años en aquel país. Me miro de forma extraña, como si estudiara mi rostro y sonrio alegre.

-Inoooo-chaaan~- Sentí como me abrazaba melosamente. Seguro después de esto se pondría a gritar como loco.

-De-deidara... me asfixias.- Comente mientras el me soltaba.

-Ino-chan, Hinata-san ha venido por ti. Tio y tia han salido temprano, al parecer hoy tendrán un concierto, y no llegaran hasta dentro de 2 semanas.-

Su sonrisa apacible me fastidio, era como verme en un espejo, pero con contraste diferente. Pues el portaba tanto el cabello como los ojos de un tono mas oscuro.

-Vale, lo he entendido.-

Le pase de largo y escuche su melodiosa risa masculina.

-Hoy tendré una presentación de arte en el museo Mujima, espero puedas venir junto a tus amigas. Si no puedes, solo aviso que quizá llegue tarde.-

Asentí aun de espaldas y me adentre en la sala, en donde me esperaba Hinata con una mirada abochornada. Nunca había convivido con demasiados hombres, seguro la actitud de mi primo la aturdió.

-Perdona Hinata, ya sabes como es esto de tener primos.- Comente mientras ella asentia.

-I-Ino... yo venia, a invitarte a...-

-Lo se, tranquila, hoy es la fiesta de disfraces no es asi?, por la conmemoración por los logros de tu padre en la corporación?- Interrumpí a Hinata, ella asintió.

-Bien, entonces hay que ir a buscar los vestidos!, llamare a tenten y a temari, y tratare de hacer que sakura venga, ya que a lo que se, esa frentona no sale de su casa.- Comente alegre. Pues lo que mas me facinaba era salir de compras.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el centro comercial Shibuya era bastante tranquilo y alegre. Las 5 chicas subían las escaleras eléctricas mientras charlaban animadamente. Aunque cierta pelirrosa se notaba distraída.<p>

-Frentona!...-

Aquel grito la despertó de su ensoñación. Volteo hacia la hermosa rubia a su lado y se sonrrojo.

-Perdona Ino... que decian?-

-Que es hora de hacerte un cambio!- Grito animada la rubia de mirada celeste.

...

2 horas habían pasado ya. Eran las 4 de la tarde, y aunque el clima hacia ver que aun era temprano, no lo era. La pelirrosa estaba bastante abochornada, pues una hora atrás las chicas habían terminado sus compras y ella aun no encontraba nada adecuado.

-Oh santo cielo!, miren aya chicas! menudo vestido! seguro te quedara precioso Sakura!.- Grito animada la rubia de mirada jade opaco para correr de la mano junto a la pelirrosa, siendo seguidas por las otras 3 chicas.

-Yo...-

-Venga frentona sal ya! queremos vertelo!- Grito la rubia de mirada celeste. Obligando a salir a la pelirrosa del probador.

Las 4 quedaron impresionadas, aquel vestido ligero de tono melocotón y con inocentes olanes, hacia ver a la pelirrosa casi, celestial. Aunque solo faltaba un toque, la rubia de mirada celeste se acerco a la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba tan roja como una granada.

-Las gafas de culo de botella no te van frentona, y tu cabello suelto luciría fenomenal.- Comento antes de quitarle las gafas y soltarle la liga que sostenía su rosado cabello.

-Que... que bo-bonita luces Sakura-chan...- Susurro la chica de ojos perlados mientras le entregaba un brazalete con 6 perlas de diferentes colores.

La pelirrosa le miro sorprendida. Pues pensaba regresarlo, pero al ver como las otras levantaban sus muñecas mostrando sus brazaletes comprendió.

Eran amigas, compañeras.

Aunque su mirada era casi nula, logro distinguir los colores, su brazalete poseía una perla rosa durazno en el centro, la de Ino una violeta, la de Hinata una celeste, la de Tenten una verde y la de Temari una roja.

Sonrio alegre, y volvió a ponerse sus gafas para mirarse en el espejo. Era cierto, aquello se le veía adorable y elegante. Mas todo se arruinaba a causa de las gafas.

...

Todas se encontraban dentro de el auto de Hinata, un hermoso coche de estilo ingles en tono plata. Se dirigían directo a casa de la pelinegra, pues pensaban arreglarse completamente todas ahí.

Un vago flash de recuerdos paso por la mente de la jade, quien solo atino a cerrar sus ojos aturdida.

_-No vayas, por favor!, no es correcto!...- Grito una voz femenina demasiado aguda._

_Ella sintió como comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia un claro. Callo de rodillas._

Abrió los ojos extrañada, ya habían llegado a aquella mansion llena de jardines y rodeada de pequeñas lagunas y cristales en forma de gota.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Pov.<strong>

No he visto ningún conocido mas que a las chicas desde que comenzó la fiesta. Me encontraba sentada en un rincón pues las chicas habían ido a bailar con un grupo de chicos bastante apuestos, recargue mi rostro sobre mi mano derecha, había comenzado a aburrirme, y necesitaba mis gafas para ver mejor, puesto que solo llevaba un antifaz, y no mis gafas, no distinguía a nadie. Las llevaba en una pequeña bolsa dentro de mi vestido. ya que nunca salia sin ellas. Me puse de pie dispuesta a irme, me sentía fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta.

-Haruno Sakura... eres tu?...- Escuche que un chico me llamaba con voz serena.

Gire sobre mis talones y pude distinguir una silueta completamente bañada de carmesí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. No pensé que "el" estuviera aquí. El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Aquel chico de quien me enamore y era 7 años mayor a mi.

-Sa... Sasori-sempai?- Susurre mientras me acercaba.

No lograba ver bien, pero tampoco quería que el me viera con mis gafas, seria demasiado vergonzoso. Trate de acercarme, pero tropeze y caí sobre su pecho, el me sostuvo y carraspeo.

-Te encuentras bien?.-

-Yo... esto, si, me encuentro bien... disculpa.- Me rendí, busque las gafas entre mi vestido y me quite el hermoso antifaz de color jade turquesa y me coloque aquellas gafas que me ayudaban en demacia. Regrese mi vista hacia el frente y observe a mi sempai. No había cambiado, a esepcion que se encontraba mas alto.

Concentre mi atención en aquella mirada color carmesí, un color bastante extraño a decir verdad, pero si contamos el color de mi cabello, era mejor quedarme callada. Su mirada estaba seria, pero tenia un toque de alegría, aunque bien sabia, que a mi sempai, pocas veces se le notaba alguna exprecion.

-Eres adorable.-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y anonada. El nunca había dicho algo así, Antes, siempre me evitaba. Me abochorne enseguida, no sabia que responder ante algo tan sorpresivo. Intenté responder, mientras observe como Sasori se quitaba su antifaz de tono negro con rojo.

-Yo...-

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento...- Su voz sonó preocupada, yo asentí y lo seguí hacia los jardines.

_-Te amo... pero no puedo permitir que te alejes con el...-_

_Mi mirada se encontraba en el suelo, como viendo a la nada, no comprendía el porqué._

_-Te lo pido, déjame ir... es por el bien del clan... - Mi voz sonaba quebrada "Me encontraba llorando?-"_

Parpadee desconcertada, porque estos trozos de imágenes aparecían en mi mente?. Puse atención al frente. Sempai se encontraba de espaldas a mi.

-Se que... en el pasado, no hice lo correcto. Pero, ahora, are lo posible por recomenzarlo...- Giro hacia mi y se inclino, me sonroje de sobremanera.

Su voz sonó tan aterciopelada y tranquila, Tenia su rostro a centímetros de mis labios, cerré mis ojos por inercia, sintiendo el roce mas tierno y extraño de toda mi vida. Había sido mi primer beso.

...

Gire inquiete en mi cama, hace media hora que Sasori me había traído a mi casa.

Hoy había sido el día mas feliz de mi vida!

* * *

><p>-Deuss Anarchaid Kronos... Acaso sabes que esto que haces esta mal?... tu no debes corromperla. No debes interferir.-<p>

El eco producido en aquel lúgubre lugar resonaba cruelmente. Dos siluetas se encontraban ahi.

-Me es imposible... No puedo evitarlo Padre...-

Un ultimo reproche resonó en aquel lugar. Dando por terminada la discucion.

Paso su pálida mano por su sedoso cabello. No planeaba que aquello sucediera.

-Hijo... los hilos del destino estan comenzando a estirarse... es mejor que regreses a tu lugar.-

Asintió neutral y camino hacia un manantial repleto de un liquido con un resplandor turquesa. El era dueño de aquellos lugares, balanceador del destino y del tiempo. Un dios.


	5. Chapter 5

Escritora:**©Tsukiharu Aoi** [la historia salio de mi loca cabecita]

Personajes:**©K. Masashi**, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

ouo/ mi fic esta teniendo muy buen comienzo~ estoy feliz y por eso he comenzado a hacer capis con una mejor narracion~ asi que sin mas aqui la continuacion~

**Canciones que ambientan el fic:**

_**Black Veil Brides - The Gunsling**_

_**_**Black Veil Brides **_ "Perfect Weapon"**_

_**Rayman the great escape Soundtracks(RTGE)**_

* * *

><p>Cap 5. Problemas<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observo de nuevo aquella imagen frente a el. Una cruel carcajada salio de sus pálidos labios, aquello le resultaba sumamente estúpido. Pasó su pálida mano por su rebelde cabello, aquellas molestias que se tomaba le hacían sentir ridículo, el no era así, nunca lo fue.

Tomo su gabardina de cuero negra y salio de aquella espeluznante mansion. Tenia asuntos que arreglar con el consejo. Subió a su lujoso auto -Quien pensara que necesitaba uno?. Pero era obvio que no quería levantar sospechas antes de la función central.- .

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||++++++++++++++++++||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.

La miro nuevamente sin disimulo. En definitiva era demasiado pequeña, débil y frágil para su gusto. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, pues se encontraba sentado en el área de los comedores. La observo mirar hacia todos lados cohibida con una bandeja en sus manos, la cual tenia sobre ella su almuerzo.

Debiso un tic nervioso en su ceja, al parecer había sentido su fría presencia pues al instante su frente se torno gris y comenzó a temblar. La escucho susurrar un -lo siento- arrastrado suavemente en sus labios antes de verla voltear hacia el.

-Hmp.

Prácticamente la arrastro a la mesa mas alejada de todos.

-khss...

Escucho el leve quejido de la pelirrosa mas no le tomo importancia y termino su comida.

Un crujido de los grandes balcones del comedor resonaron como eco, alertando a todos los estudiantes. Al instante una horrible explosión se hizo presente en el instituto.

-_Rose... Rose...~_

Susurros prolongados llenaron el lugar, una espesa neblina violeta y escarlata se adentro, mientras el olor a putrefacción y sangre inundaban el lugar.

-**Sakura! corre! huye! **

El grito de la rubia le alarmo, no sabia cuando fue que se había puesto frente a ella junto a las otras tres chicas. La rubia volteo hacia ella y le sonrio triste. Tenia que huir.

Negó con la cabeza, pudo haber pasado por un shock pero no tenia miedo. Volteo su mirada jade hacia el pelinegro junto a ella, el cual portaba un semblante tranquilo. Tomo valor y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-No, no dejare que os hagan daño por mi culpa. No se de que forma pero hay que detener esto.

Fijo sus orbes a su alrededor, notando como todos subían a los pisos superiores del instituto, buscando refugio. Al mirar al frente noto como sombras corrían entre la neblina.

El ataque comenzó. Dando paso a seres extraños y repugnantes, ogros, híbridos, y seres sin forma. Todos corrieron hacia ellos dispuestos a atacar. Una adrenalina sobrehumana lleno el lugar, las ganas de vivir aumentaron en creces. Volteo su jade mirada hacia los lados mientras esquivaba milagrosamente a aquellos seres -De donde han sacado menudas armas?- Y no era para menos, noto las grandes cuchillas que portaban ahora las chicas mientras cortaban agilmente los brazos y diferentes miembros de los monstruos mientras corrían. -Desde cuando soy tan ágil?.- Se pregunto a si misma mientras tomaba una guadaña del suelo que anteriormente había portado un extraño híbrido y corto 3 cabezas de un solo tajo. Su cabeza palpito y comenzó a ver cadavez mas borroso, mas no perdía el equilibrio. Lineas de sangre pasaban frente a sus ojos, tenia una extrema necesidad de cortarlas. El pelinegro quien había estado ocupado degollando fácilmente a varios demonios ahora se encontraba corriendo junto a la pelirrosa, ambos sosteniendo aquellas extrañas guadañas, formando una sincronizacion perfecta a la hora de destruir a aquellos seres. Aquel lugar se había convertido en un extraño y escalofriante campo de batalla. Los monstruos seguían apareciendo. Todos con el propósito de atacar a la pelirrosa.

-Hinata 10, tenten 12 a tu izquierda, temari 7 tras de ti, ahora!.

El grito de la rubia anuncio la regeneración de aquellos seres, pues, por mas que eran desmembrados volvían a regenerarse de manera triple.

-Hn.. Puedes verlo?...

-no comprendo...

-esas lineas, al cortarlas... destruirás por completo a esos seres...

La pelirrosa asintió al comprender lo dicho por el pelinegro, corrieron hacia aquellos seres, cortando hábilmente esos hilos escarlata. Sus pasos eran ágiles, enganchándose, corriendo, saltando sobre las ráfagas producidas por el corte de las katanas de los demonios sobre el viento, se sentía ligera, libre y la adrenalina era demasiada. A cada corte tanto sus ropas como rostro y armas se llenaban de sangre y de un liquido azul verdoso que salia de los demonios. Un ataque definitivo, eso necesitaban, grito poniendo énfasis en la orden y así, todos se reunieron formando un circulo, en posición de ataque esquivaron y mataron a los demonios que les saltaban encima y corrían hacia ellos. Una extraña energía comenzaba a rodearlos, las auras de cada uno iban tomando fuerza y brillo, las chicas posicionaron algunas técnicas de invocación y sellos con símbolos astrologicos comenzaron a sellar al suelo, causando una gran ruptura.

-Sakura... necesitamos tu ayuda...

El grito ahogado de la rubia alarmo a la pelirrosa, esta cerro sus ojos y trato de fijar la energía que sentía a un solo propósito.

-Concentra ese sentimiento hacia aquella figura que se deslumbra al final...

Asintió y toda su energía tomo materialización, una gran flor de cerezo clavada por una luna menguante, la cual desprendía una aurora de colores. El brillo aumento y segó a todos ahí. Concluyó.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||+++++++++++++++++++++++++++||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.

-Cren que recuerde algo?...

-No... no lo se Ino-chan... se nota cansada...

El pelinegro tomo a la pelirrosa entre brazos y la saco del instituto, el lugar habia sido impregnado de veneno.

Las chicas solo divisaron al chico de espaldas.

-No les parece que esa gabardina le hace ver aterrador?.

La pregunta de la rubia de mirada celeste quedo flotando en el viento, pues un extraño olor llego a su nariz.

-TenTen?...

-Si... Akuma Orchid.

-Tsk!, hay que desalojar el edificio antes de que todos mueran envenenados!

el grito de Temari fue lo que concluyo antes de que salieran corriendo para buscar a los estudiantes.

...

-Joder!, Hinata!.

-E-enseguida...

La pelinegra sostuvo frente a si misma un cristal en forma de gota perlada y una nube húmeda se adentro en los estudiantes que se encontraban inconscientes.

-TenTen, necesito que dirigas el antídoto atravez de esta nube...

La pelicastaña asintió y de su palma fue tomando forma Una enredadera recubierta por un rayo de electricidad de tono verde cristal. Poso sus manos a lado de las de la perlada y la enredadera fue adentrándose como roció en la nube, ambas cerraron sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que hacían, pues esto requería mucha fuerza y energía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la nube cristalina se fue desvaneciendo, dando a entender que estaban por terminar.

Temari sellaba las heridas con una sustancia ardiente y de tono rojizo que salia de sus manos, mientras que Ino desvanecía las heridas de aquellos que habían sufrido rasguños y golpes superficiales.

-Menudo lió... ahora que haremos y que diremos acerca del desastre del comedor?...

-No cabe duda que hoy a sido un dia pesado...

Ambas rubias agacharon la cabeza en signo de frustración mientras que una nube negra de mal augurio se posaba sobre ellas, pues se sentían cansadas.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||++++++++++++++++++++++++++++||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.

*Ambiente-RTGE Overworld/the fairy Glade.*

La cabeza le dolía, y sentía como un viento helado la rozaba insistentemente. Abrió sus orbes jades aun sin ver claramente pues el lugar estaba en penumbras.

-Hn... ya despertaste...

-Sasuke... en, en donde estoy...

El chico camino hacia ella y abrió las cortinas escarlata de aquella gran cama. La miro directamente a los ojos y un brillo nada agradable cruzo por sus onix.

-En mi casa, en mi cama y en mi territorio.

La jade se sobresalto y un rubor bastante fuerte dislumbro sus mejillas. La casa crujio en un aterrador sonido.

-q... que ha sido eso?.

-Nada...

El pelinegro escalo lentamente la cama, con un aire misterioso y felino. La pelirrosa se sonrrojo, al intentar huir se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba moverse.

-Q-que haces? _*menuda pregunta Sakura!, que se esta subiendo a la cama para hacernos quien sabe que montaña de cosas tarada!*_

El pelinegro no respondió, se poso sobre la pelirrosa en cuatro, tratando de no aplastarla y sonrio felinamente.

-Tomo lo que es mio...

Susurro contra sus labios antes de comenzar un apasionado beso.

-_*y de donde aca el uchiha se comporta asi?... seguro que me tira una broma, si este tio se la pasa haciandome la vida un infierno... porque, porque me besaria de esta manera?..*_

La pelirrosa entre abrió los labios, sin poder protestar, se encontraba respondiendo a el sutil toque del pelinegro. De un agil movimiento la sentó sobre el sin romper el beso, el estarse reprimiendo no era nada bueno, siendo que el, representaba la lujuria, tanto como la pelirrosa, la inocencia. La pelirrosa seguía torpemente el ritmo del pelinegro pues no tenia experiencia, el pelinegro, en cambio, mostraba una maestría y un toque ardiente y pasional.

El beso era apasionado, húmedo, sus lenguas ejercían una ardua batalla. Tras quedarse sin aliento se separaron una corta distancia escuchando la respiración del otro. La pelirrosa se encontraba sonrojada, mas el pelinegro se encontraba con un brillo bastante peculiar en su mirada, la abrazo mas hacia el, presionando su masculinidad contra la feminidad de la pelirrosa, quien al sentir eso enrrojecio completamente. No le dio tiempo de escapar y comenzó a devorar los labios de la pelirrosa una vez mas, con mas desespero y necesidad que el anterior, la pelirrosa sentía una extraña pero agradable molestia en su parte baja, era un cosquilleo que la hacia jadear. El pelinegro al escuchar los jadeo inocentes de la jade comenzó a fingir embestidas sobre la ropa. Imaginando como seria tenerla bajo de si, con su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus dulces labios hinchados, Sintió como la pelirrosa se arqueo y soltó un fuerte gemido entre el beso y sonrio para si. se separo de ella lentamente y la observo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues este aun no desaparecía. Abrió sus jades, mirándolo perdida, pues aquello era extraño para ella, el pelinegro le dio un delicado beso y la bajo de si para recostarla y salir sin decir nada. Ya era suficiente con saber que había ocasionado un orgasmo en ambos sin siquiera haber estado en un acto mas profundo.

La pelirrosa quedo desconcertada. que había sido todo eso?. No lo sabia, pero aun asi se sintió avergonzada de aquello.

...

-Deberias aprender a controlarte ototo...

-tsk!, callate.

-que pasaria si, ella descubre todo antes de la ceremonia?

-nada itachi! dejalo ya. de igual forma es mia...

-Bien estupido hermano menor... deberias dormir, la accion te deja exausto, pero la abstinencia mas no cres?.

Un tic nervioso aparecio en el rostro del pelinegro mientras una sonora carcajada resonaba en aquella habitacion. Paso una mano por su rebelde cabello y su rubi mirada destello con lujuria al recordar lo anterior. Habia optado por llevarla a su casa mientras dormia, pues si se daba cuanta de en donde vivia, seria frustrante y peligroso.

-Hmp...


End file.
